


Nothing To Lose

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Horror, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Season 5, Episode 4 "The End". Dean knew that Sam wasn't dead, that in fact, he had given into Lucifer. But what he didn't know, was why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic title comes from a Billy Talent song.

Sam had nothing to lose.

He walked slowly down the cracked road, dozens of eyes tracking his every move.

Men, women and children infected with the Croatoan virus lined the sidewalks on either side of the road like spectators at a parade.

Sam was the centre of attention and he felt keenly the watchers' scrutiny.

The hunter did not want to be doing this, no, he wanted to turn around, leave this city, leave this state and hide.

But he couldn't. Everything that had happened up to this point was his fault. Dean had been right. Sam couldn't keep running away.

He had lost track of the time since he and Dean had parted ways. He had not seen his brother since he'd made that fateful call to him, seeking support and comfort and instead receiving hate and disgust.

Sam wished dearly that he could take his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket and dial Dean's number, tell him he was sorry for everything, that he just wanted to be with his big brother again, whatever the price but he couldn't.

Sam had tried to ignore Lucifer, to stay strong and refuse to give into the fallen angel but the nightmares had grown steadily worse, driving the young man to the breaking point.

The first time Sam had tried to kill himself he had been staying in a small, dirty motel room in Texas. He had his gun with him and decided that he'd had about as much as he could take… only to wake up sprawled on the motel bed's coverlet, surrounded by dried blood and gore and completely unscathed.

A half-dozen other attempts- from sleeping pills to cutting his wrists to jumping off the top floor of an apartment building to walking into traffic- all ended with the same result. Sam would wake up, unharmed, surrounded by the aftermath of what would have been a tragic death if Lucifer hadn't intervened.

Now though, Sam realized that the angel wasn't going to let him be. No matter how long Sam refused, how many suicide attempts he made, Lucifer was never going to stop; he was never going to leave Sam alone.

The world was dead. That much Sam knew. The Croatoan virus had infected the majority of people and those who weren't were either possessed or scraping out an existence on the fringes of the once-great civilization that had been called the United States of America.

Sam couldn't even begin to guess where Dean was, or even if he was still alive. Not that it really mattered, as Sam wasn't going to be alive for very much longer, or at least in any way that counted.

The hunter stopped when a man suddenly broke from the crowd, walking into the middle of the street and stood facing him.

Lucifer smiled, his current vessel nearly completely burned through, and Sam slowly, came forward.

There was nothing left for him anymore.

There was nothing left for him to lose.

Nothing to lose.


End file.
